Camping Mishap
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: Arthur, Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig, and The Italies go camping, and there is an altercation between The Brit and the Russian. What will this lead to? RusEng, implied USUK.
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell am I doing here?_Arthur thought going to his favorite chat site. One were you got connected with strangers and could talk about anything. He absolutely loved it. And he would always have a weird thing to say as the first thing.

Today's was: "Hi. I am having a really fucked up week, so I apologize if I seem drunk."

After many disconnections and thrice moving to try to get away from Ivan who seemed to follow him, Arthur ended up back at his tent. And finally someone decided to talk with him.

_You: Hi. I am having a really fucked up week, so I apologize if I seem drunk._

_Stranger: No prob. Whats wrong?_

_You: I've had to deal with an annoying American, who is a pain in my ass(literally), an annoying Spaniard, a Kraut, a Frenchman, and a very creepy Russian._

_You: And the Italians are annoying too, but they're not that bad, and have bodies to make up for it._

_Stranger: Really? And how'd that happen?_

_You: My work. World affairs._

_You: The American thought it would be a good Idea for us to all go camping._

_Stranger: Why don't you just leave?_

_You: I live in England, and the American took my passport._

_Stranger: Oh…Well, what's so bad about it?_

_You: The Russian is starting to scare me..._

_Stranger: What's he doing?_

Arthur looked up to see the Russian staring back. There was that noise again…. He looked back down.

_You: He's just sitting there...And whenever I look up at him he makes this weird noise._

_Stranger: What's it sound like?_

_You: "Kolkolkol" And the longer I stare the louder he gets..._

_Stranger: Ask him to leave._

Arthur looked up, and cleared his throat. "Um, Ivan? Please leave." Ivan resumed koling loudly. "I'm sure there is more you could be doing than sitting there staring at me." An evil aura appeared and Arthur looked down.

_You: He's just made the noise louder._

_Stranger: Okay…. That's creepy._

_Stranger: I hear if you cover an animal's cage with a blanket they quiet down._

_You: You think I should cover him with a blanket?_

_Stranger: It's worth a shot._

_Arthur turned, unzipping the tent and took out a blanket, and in one motion threw it on to the Russian's head._

_You: He's doing it even louder…._

_You: And now he's pulling out a pipe…._

_Stranger: How did he get a pipe? I thought you were camping?_

_You: I don't know! We searched him before we came! He just pulled it out of nowhere!_

_Stranger: What! Well, run! _

_You: Brilliant idea! Gotta go!_

Arthur quickly hit the disconnect button before leaping up quickly running quick as he could, only to have Ivan soon start chasing him. Realizing Ivan was catching up quick, and he wouldn't get far before meeting a metallic fate, he looked for something to jump over. _The fire! _He quickly veered for the flames where the other six were. He could alert them that he was in need of help and loose Ivan at the same time! He reached inside pulling out the little youth he had left and leaped the flames. Clearing it he continued running, not wanting to risk getting caught.

"Whoa Iggy! You're on fire!" Alfred called. Arthur smiled smuggle before realizing his ankle felt warm, he looked down to see fire at his heel. "Fuck! My trousers are on fire!" He looked over his shoulder to see Ivan still following him. He sped forward and purposely stepped into a creek, once he reached the nearby woods. He slowed down after about five minutes and stopped at a tree, closing his eyes to catch his breath. His eyes shot open when he heard the noise again, then closed then again tightly.

"Oh, Arthur~." The voice wasn't Ivan's usual voice, it was cold, and cruel, and full of malice, and mature, and…._sexy. _Arthur began to tremble as the man moved closer. The cold metal touched him, gently raising his chin as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Open your eyes, comrade. You look pathetic." He slowly opened his eyes. Ivan didn't look like himself. His face was angry with a frown rarely seen. And his eyes seemed half closed how he gazed down at Arthur without tilting his head.

"F-fine, kill me, Ivan… Just p-please, make it quick?" Arthur knew he'd be stupid to ask for painless but maybe if he hoped…. Ivan snickered and at the same time sneered. Arthur's lack of hope showed in his face. Then he heard a savior.

"Iggy! Ivan! You out here?" _Oh thank god! _ Arthur thought. As he came into view Arthur smiled pleadingly at him. "Ivan, you can't kill Iggy! If I do let you then I'd have to let Ludwig and Lovi kill Francis and that would just be messy! Come on you two! It's getting late!" Ivan gave one last glare and walked off. Arthur slid to the ground. "Come on, Iggy! Up-up!" Alfred walked over, kneeling in front of Arthur. "Whoa, dude. Are you okay?" Arthur jumped up, hugging the boy. "Come on, someone needs a nap." Alfred wrapped his arms around the older nation, lifting him to bare feet before sweeping him off his feet and carrying him bridal style back to camp. Arthur took the chance to curl up in his once ward's arms and rested his head on the younger's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred promptly put Arthur into his rightful tent when they returned to camp. As he pulled back to exit the tent, Arthur grabbed him an expression of fear on his face.

"A-Al..." He moaned quickly fading into sleep.

"It's alright Iggy, just sleep for now alright?" And with that voice wishing him off, how couldn't he? No one was acting normal today...

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke several hours later to darkness and light voices.<p>

"Can you believe Iggy passed out? Ivan wasn't even acting that wierd! Then again I haven't seen him since it happened... I swear if he raped Iggy or something, I'll deck him."

"Ivan violar a Arthur? ¡Ja! Dulce justicia!"

"Antonio! Shame toi! Vous ne devriez pas rancunier!"

"Ve~, Do you guys think I should make Brother England pasta?"

"ITALY! I told you no pasta!"

"Okay, Germany~!"

"Italy, You have to agree with me after what he did when he kidnapped you in the world Wars!"

"SPAIN!Shut the fuck up!" Italy shrieked.

"What is he talking about?"

"Germany why don't we sleep now, si?" Sounds of Feli dragging Ludwig off were miniature in the air. Then the Spaniard dragged of Romano.

"We should get to bed as well." Came a french accent.

"Hey, France...Can I stay with you?"

"Scary stories frighten you?"

"...No..."

"Come on, you 'fraidy cat." The last two voices disappeared, and Arthur tried to return to sleep. His tent unzipped and his eyes hit the door. Had Ludwig come to kill him?

No, only Sanderson the sand man.

He asked for a big dose and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Arthur. Oh, Arthur, wake up."<p>

"Go away Francis!" A hand gripped his throat.

"Do not mistake me for that filth." Artie looked up...Ivan.

"Ivan!" he choked. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm bloody sorry! But please don't kill me!"

"Give me a reason." Ivan grinned with malice.

"I'll do anything, just please, please! Let me live!"

"Really? Anything? Art my little friend you just said the one thing to stop me..."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Arthur said shaking.

"You should know that."

"I-Ivan... please, I know you aren't a lustful person... Please, reconsider?" Arthur begged.

"You are correct Artie. I'm not doing this in lust though. I'm doing it to hurt you, humiliate you, to see you as low as you get...I'm going to fuck you senseless, my little whore."

* * *

><p>End! Sorry, please no kill!<p> 


End file.
